


40s

by Buckysthighs134



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s, Boxer Bucky, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, chubby bucky, pre serum steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Under Bucky's uniform.





	40s

I like to think that in the 40s skinny steve was the only one who knew how soft bucky was under his clothes. Like how his tummy yields easy under his hands and how warm he is, the rest of his body’s skin so soft in comparison with his calloused palms. He’d feel the contrast pressed against Bucky’s chest with said palm spanning the small of his back. 

 

Bucky keep teasing Steve about it, asking him why the hell he always have his hands under his shirt. And steve would blush so prettily just muttering out that he’s warm and his hands are cold. And bucky would just laugh and press him closer into his soft middle, hooking an arm around his back to hold him close and the other one behind his thigh so that steve’s own onr straddles his legs and he sighs contently into his chest, kissing where the shirt doesnt cover his neck, his hand pressing and grabbing and pinching at his belly making bucky chuckle because yes he doesn’t mind, yes he wishes it wasn’t there but he doesn’t wish for steve’s hands to go anywhere- and he can feel steve’s hard on press against his thighs - so he knows he likes it and Bucky just sort of accepts it, making a show and being smug about it. 

 

Like sometimes, steve would be angry at the world and Bucky would sigh when his words don’t knock some sense into him and so he’d just grab his hands and place them on his hips where he is , very, aware that the skin bows out over his pants. Effectively, steve shuts up and sorts of roll his eyes but still press his fingers deeper there.    
  
“ thanks.” He mumbles, a blush resting on top of his cheeks and Bucky press his hand behind his head , thumb rubbing where his hair parts.    
  
“you know “ he starts and laughs a little. “If i knew all it would take to calm you down was a extra slices of my ma’s pies , i would've done it years ago.”    
  
Steve’s fingers press a little harder against his sides and slides down to the paunch at the front. Cupping the small weight of it. “ Yeah?”    
  
Bucky only chuckles and bring his head forward to kiss his forehead.

 

So like, steve loves Bucky’s thighs. Thy’re big and soft, almost twice the size of his own.    
  
He likes how Bucky can spread his legs whilst hovering over him and lushes his knees away with his own legs, resuming licking at his earlobe.    
  
He loves how when he straddles him, the skin gives away a bit to muscle , but there’s still that softness that he likes to nibble at.   
  
Not only his thighs, steve loves his ass too. Perfect mounds curving the small of his back. Steve’s mouth goes dry when Bucky stands sideways , crossing his arms, maybe talking to someone.    
  
He loves his chest, when it heaves after a run , he loves his nipples and how sensitive they are.    
  
He loves watching his body, with worry, defend itself against an component during fights. Everyone assumes that the boxer with a soft tummy would be the one to collapse after a knock out.    
  
They don’t know he’s a three time welterweight fighter champion and gapes when he k.o the other guy, with shredded muscles shining with sweat, end up on the ground whilst Bucky’s swiping at his forehead with his gloves, pushing the short curly hair away and winking in Steve’s direction who’s also gaping but for other reasons.    
  
They take it home after that, steve barely waits for him.    
  
“It’ll be quick i promise.”   
  
“ i don’t care, want you now.”   
  
“ Steve . i am covered with sweat and blood.”   
  
Steve barely register the whimper he’s made before Bucky’s eyes are shining and hr’s hefting him up taking him to the bathroom.    
  
He says, between kisses. “ Tell you what though.”   
  
But he doesn’t finish and fucks steve against the walls of the shower, water running down his back , Steve still in his arms and Steve’s hands gripping his arms.    
  
He loves his arms, dangerously capable of doing so many things. But he wraps them around Steve’s back, bringing their hips flush and sleeping through the night.

 

There’s not one thing steve would change about him. He’d wishes for him to just let go, relax.    
  
“Can’t fight anymore if i’m over 150 pounds.it’s the upper limit. ”   
  
A quick math in his head and steve realizes , bucky have almost 50 pounds on him.    
  
Bucky fucks him on the couch, because the noise Steve made.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Fuck yeah”   
  
One day , and steve knows is supposed to be the day where Bucky fights again.    
  
But he’s not moving from his spot on the bed. Steve kneels next to him.   
  
“Today is sunday.”   
  
“ i know.” He doesn’t look up from his book.   
  
Steve frowns. “ You need to get ready.”

 

“ not going.” He says and steve frowns some more. Bucky closes his book and sighs.    
  
“ not 150 anymore” he says and Steve register it about a full 60s later.    
  
“ what?”   
  
Bucky smiles and tug on his hands , bringing him over his lap. “ I’m not in the weight range anymore.” He explains to him, smoothing his rough hands down his back.    
  
Steve’s finger pushes against his chest and he trails them down to the curve of his belly.    
  
He gives him a small smile and rub his thumbs there. “ How much?”   
  
“ 172 last time i checked. Probably more now.”   
  
Steve looks down when Bucky’s hands cover his. “ Yeah.” He says absently , grinding his hips forward in the smallest tiniest motion.    
  
“ Good enough for the army.”   
  
Steve stop grinding and keep his eyes fixed on their now joined hands. “ Yeah.” He says, his heart tugging in his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it was a drabble i've written in dms and chose to edit and post.


End file.
